Stickers
by FireApe
Summary: Little Kurt just wanted a pretty sticker on his homework instead of a stupid truck but the other boys made fun of him. Luckily mommies know how to make everything better.


**Baby!Kurt is just so adorable. I want one. **

**I've had this little idea in my head for a couple of weeks and decided to finally jot it down and get it out of my system. Let me know what ya think! **

* * *

><p>Burt knew that his son was a little… different. His wife said that their boy was sensitive and endearing and, while Burt couldn't come up with any suitable adjectives, thought that those sure applied but also didn't really work perfectly. He had been more than a little nervous when Kurt started the first grade. What if the other kids picked on him? He was tiny after all and he definitely wasn't much of a fighter.<p>

But school had seemed to go well for his kid so far. Kurt loved his teacher and had made some friends in his class. Whenever he came home he was always telling him and his mother all the things he learned that day. Burt had already been subjected to reading lessons as Kurt 'taught' him the alphabet and how to spell various words. His wife found it endlessly amusing when she came home from work to find the two of them sitting at the table while Burt either helped Kurt with something or Kurt was teaching a very important lesson to his father.

So when Burt picked up his son one day in early October and noticed the boy's long face, he immediately became concerned. "What's eatin' ya, scooter?" he asked, looking at Kurt in the rearview mirror of the car. Kurt was concerned with the straps on his backpack and didn't look up. He mumbled something inaudible in reply. "You gotta speak a little louder, kiddo," Burt said patiently, keeping his attention divided between the road and his kid.

Kurt heaved a little sigh and stared out the window. "It doesn't matter," he said in a sad tone. "I just wanna go home."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you?" tried Burt again. Kurt tended to wear his feelings on his sleeves so he always knew when he was happy or upset. This was definitely an upset kind of day and if it was something that a kid had done at school then Burt would not hesitate to make sure it was taken care of.

But Kurt just shook his head in response and continued to stare out the window. At that point, Burt just let it go. Kurt was stubborn and if he didn't want to talk about it then he sure as hell wasn't going to talk about it. Maybe his wife could get something out of him. Kurt was the textbook definition of a momma's boy so he figured that he would figure out Kurt's problem tonight when they all went to bed.

Sure enough, as soon as his mother walked through the front door early in the evening, Kurt ran to meet her and was instantly swept up in her arms. Burt could hear him sniffling into her shoulder from his spot in the living room. She gave her husband a 'what's wrong' look as she kicked off her shoes and rocked her son comfortingly. Burt replied with a shrug and mouthed _He wouldn't tell me_. Expecting as much, she gave an understanding nod and carried Kurt back to his room.

"Shhh, come on, don't cry, sweetie," she cooed as she sat down on Kurt's little bed. The six year old sniffed and curled up in his mother's lap, clutching onto the front of her blouse like a security blanket. She ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Why is my little Kurtie Birdie crying, hm?" she asked him quietly, calling him by her favorite pet-name.

It took a moment for Kurt to answer and when he did it was muffled slightly from being spoken into her shirt. "T-the other boys laughed at m-me 'cause I asked Miss Amy to p-put a flower s-s-sticker on my homework 'stead of a truck. I j-just wanted the flower 'cause the g-girls always get f-flowers and they're real pretty. I wanted a p-pretty flower s-sticker, too."

"That wasn't very nice of those boys," she commented, rocking her son gently in her lap.

"No it wasn't," Kurt agreed, a slight angry tone creeping into his usually happy voice.

"You don't need to let those nasty boys make you upset, okay?" she told him, stopping to cradle his little face in her hands. She softly wiped away his tears with her thumbs and kissed him on the forehead. "If you want a flower sticker, then you should get a flower sticker. Never be afraid to enjoy the things you like even if other people think it's silly." She had a feeling that would be an important lesson for the rest of her son's life.

Kurt gave a small nod at his mother's words. "Okay," he said quietly.

She smiled and gave him another kiss. "Were the flowers really pretty?" she asked, trying to change the topic back to a happier one.

Kurt gave an enthusiastic nod and a grin. "Uh-huh! Sometimes they even have sparkles on them so they're even prettier!" he exclaimed.

"Ooo, I bet those _are _pretty!" his mother said with a laugh, tapping a finger to the tip of his nose. "How about we go get ready for supper, okay? And I bet if you ask real nicely, Daddy will read you a bedtime story."

"Can I read to Daddy instead?" he asked excitedly, eager to show off his reading skills.

"I bet he would love that."

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Burt was briefed on the situation as the family prepared dinner and, afterwards, was successfully roped into listening as Kurt read _The Foot Book_ while his wife ran to the store for some late-night errand. Once the book was finished, Burt tucked his son into bed.

"Sleep tight, kid," he said, ruffling his hair affectionately. He chuckled as Kurt hastened to brush his hair flat again. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Daddy. 'Night."

"G'night, scooter." Burt double-checked the nightlight before exiting the room. He hoped that Kurt had a better day tomorrow at school. His kid may be a little different, but he still deserved to be a happy youngster. And if girly stickers were going to make that happen then, well, he supposed that he would be fine with that.

...

During lunch the next day, Kurt sat with his friends and pulled out his Power Rangers lunchbox. His mommy always made him real good lunches. He opened his box to find a juice box, gushers, baby carrots, and a sandwich cut just the way he liked it wrapped in a plastic baggie. To his surprise, however, there was a sticker on top of his sandwich baggie.

It was a sparkly, pink flower, just for him.


End file.
